Embodiments of the present invention relate to a 3D display method and a 3D display device.
The principle of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image is to make a left-eye picture be seen by the left eye of a viewer, and a right-eye picture be seen by his right eye, wherein the left-eye and right-eye pictures are a pair of stereoscopic images having a parallax, so that a three-dimensional stereoscopic image which is similar to a practical image of an object can be seen by the viewer.
Polarized glasses type stereoscopic display is a mainstream technology in the current stereoscopic display field, and a basic structure of this technology is to install a device capable of adjusting a polarization direction of emitting light in front of a display panel, so that the polarization direction of the emitting light from pixels is rotated. This device may be a phase difference plate, may also be a liquid crystal cell, or any other device capable of adjusting the polarization direction of emitting light from different pixels. Among these, a technology in which the phase difference plate is employed takes the favor. Its basic structure is that, the phase difference plate is attached to the display panel after it is precisely aligned thereto. With different regions on the phase difference plate, different phase delays can be produced, so that lights from different pixels emit in different polarization directions and a viewer can see a 3D effect when wearing the polarized glasses.
To see a good 3D picture, he or she has to be within the range of a visible angle, and therefore, the size of the visible angle determines the visual range for vertical viewing and the viewing effect of a 3D display. In prior art, on a thin film transistor array substrate of a 3D display device, there are formed gate scan lines and data scan lines, and a group of gate scan lines and a group of data scan lines which are adjacent define one of sub-pixel structural units. Each of the sub-pixel structural units comprises a thin film transistor and a sub-pixel electrode, and on the thin film transistor array substrate, there are disposed a plurality of sub-pixel structural units arranged in a matrix.
As shown in FIG. 1, a calculation formula of a visible angle θ of the 3D display device is:
      tan    ⁢                  ⁢          θ      2        =                    2        ⁢        p            +      b      -              2        ⁢        c                    2      ⁢      h      
where, θ is the 3D visible angle, a is the height of a pixel electrode, b is the width of a light shielding region between two adjacent row pixel electrodes to which different image signals are applied, h is the distance from a display panel to a phase difference plate, c is the width of one stripe on the phase difference plate, p is the size of the pixel electrode structural unit and has a fixed value, wherein p=a+b.
In prior art, a 3D picture display is conducted by applying different parallactic image signals to pixel electrodes in adjacent rows, and an interval b between pixel electrode regions in two adjacent rows is only the width of a black matrix. Therefore, the visible angle of the 3D display is small, and the viewing range is relatively narrow.